Halo Wolf Of Reach
by InfernoKnightmare
Summary: This file is very classified only admirals and above can read this without the need of authorization. This is ONI protocol when it comes to Spartans and their files. Anyone who clicks this has authorization to read the files of this Spartan. How he lived how he fought how he felt and possibly how he died.


**Prologue**

 _Date July/20/2552 on the UNSC Liberator in slipspace_

I stand at the firing range with several marines and ODSTs. I open fire with my M6G magnum sidearm at the holograms as they appear. I reload and continue to eliminating the holograms. I finish the round up with my magnum and I get new mags for my sidearm. I place my sidearm on my leg and I make sure to have my favorite primary gun which is MA37 Assault Rifle.

I see a person step into the booth next to mine and starts knocking out the holograms. I walk out of the booth and watch the person who's in Spartan armor but doesn't have seem to be one. The person finishes and I walk to the armor abilities. I see a few different abilities for me to equip to my armor and I hear the person in Spartan armor walk over to me.

I have the armor lock integrated into my armor but its only for emergencies. I don't need the sprint I can do that on my own due to my training. I grab the cloaking ability chip and place it in my helmet so I can have the eggheads allow me to use it. I exit the range and head to the science team. "Lieutenant what are you here for" the head scientist asked.

"The Lieutenant is here for you guys to have the cloaking chip in his helmet be activated" Beth the AI said. The head scientist nods and I walk over to the machine where they point the laser at the chip to activate it. After several hours the cloak icon appears on my HUD and I raise my hand to stop them. They disengage all the equipment and I exit the room after thanking the team.

Beth appears on my Hud and I raise my eyebrow to why the ship AI is on my Hud. "Hey there handsome man the captain needs you on the bridge" Beth said. "I understand Beth i'm actually on the elevator heading for the bridge" I said. "Oh I don't keep track of positions well don't tell the captain see you on the bridge" Beth said waving her hands before disappearing.

I exit the elevator and head down the way toward the bridge door. I see two marines standing at the door and one ODST talking to them. They turn to me and salute since their lower rank and out of respect for Spartans. I salute back and enter the bridge. Captain Baron you wanted to talk to me I said saluting to him. He turns around salutes back before dropping his hand.

I put my hand down and Beth appears in her school uniform. "Yes I did i've got your new assignment from ONI Spartan" Baron said. "What is the assignment sir i've been waiting for it" I said. "Your being sent to Reach so you can become part of Noble team" Baron said. "Sir no offense to ONI or you but i'm a lone wolf meaning i'm don't work well with others" I said.

"Yes I know that Spartan but orders are orders and their from ONI so if you refuse it i'll be punished as well" Baron said. "I know Captain i'll play nice and try to be part of a team" I said. "Thank you Spartan we're three days out till we get to Reach then you will head to a UNSC base where you will be traveling by Hog to the outpost that Noble team is at" Baron said.

I nod and salute once more before leaving the bridge. I head down to the firing range and grab a sniper rifle along with thirty clips. I walk over to the sniper range and load the rifle. I activate the holograms to be in cover and five minutes on the clock to take out all the targets. I aim down the range that's set up and the clock starts. I snipe the first four targets and reload.

I start sniping the targets and soon i'm down to the last few targets along with clip. I take out three of them and aim at the last enemy. I place my finger on the trigger and start to pull it. I hear a voice inside my head saying y _our the lone wolf you_ _don't belong on a team you will make the team die just like that one time when you were sent out on your second assignment with the team._

I jerk the gun upward and the bullet misses the target. The time hits zero and I walk back to the rack. I slam the rifle into the rack scaring the nearby marine awake. I walk past him as he stares at me scared. I head up to my room and enter it. I sit down and fall asleep. I wake up and decide to read for the next two days. Its almost time to head out for dinner.

I close my book and exit my room. I head to the mess hall and get from the dispenser some water along with a salad. I walk to my usual corner which is dark and I sit down. I take off my helmet and start eating while keeping a eye on everyone especially that person with Spartan armor on. I have seen that the person has long hair that's amber but that's about it.

I finish my salad and drink the last of my water. I sit here for a while as I watch the marines and ODSTs that are celebrating two marines who are going to ask for leave when we get to reach and get married. I know those two to tell the truth their the best of their squad so I hope they have a good life together. I watch the marines chest bump and drink beer with each other.

I look to the AI platform that's in this corner as Beth appears. No one knows about this platform except for me and the captain. "So why are they celebrating do you know Handsome" Beth asked. "Their celebrating Sgt. Howard and CPL. Vice are getting married" I said. (Vice is the female) "Oh so why are they so rowdy it doesn't make sense" Beth asked.

"Have you watched the marines or ODSTs their rowdy as hell just like children" I said. "I see well see you later Handsome" Beth said. Beth disappears and I put my helmet back on. I take my tray and set it in the place where it goes. I leave the mess hall and head toward the game floor via stairs. I head into the room where the new game that's shot straight up to one of the best sports games in the human race.

What's this sport your wondering well I should tell you on how it came to be. There's this base on a planet called Terra where its split into two bases or teams. These people on the teams have very unique personalities. Now on one team where there's a nerd a trigger happy sergeant and a skilled driver/pilot. Now you see here the driver doesn't like the sergeant.

These two hate each other to the point that the driver gets hit in the balls very often. When a captain arrives to see how the base is he sees the way the driver is getting hurt so he got a brilliant idea. He did his job and left for a stadium that was being built as he asked for. When it was finished he gathered together the eight squads for a tournament to show the human race the sport.

The teams wield one stun weapon that was modeled after Covenate weapons called gravity hammer and energy sword. Let me say this the turnout was enormous just in the stadium alone then add all the viewers at home watching it. The sport was such a hit literally and figuratively. The sport has you have to get a stun bomb into the opponents goalpost and it will go off.

The players have to protect their teammate holding the bomb since their not allowed to use their weapons but they can use their shoulder by bashing. This sport has been added to the professional league of sports and everyone just loves it. You are wondering what it is called right well its actually named after the driver to tell the truth.

This enjoyable brutal and high stakes game is called **GrifBall**. This is the best game for the UNSC to have installed. Yep this sport is literally based off of someone's misery and pain. Its something very little know of but no one cares where the idea came from why because the sport is so much fun. Everyone is into the sport and they will play it everywhere. That's all there is about the sport its quite fun when going against Spartans.

I reach the sport and see two teams at it. I see the red team in a arrowhead formation as they go down the field. The other team tries to take out the five making the arrow but the offensive team tackles the opponents. I see its down to the man with the stun bomb and the last opponent who's in his way. I watch as the red member bashes the blue member into the wall and toss the bomb into the goalpost.

The game ends with 3-2 red team wins by one point. I head to my room for the last time and fall asleep. I walk around the ship as I wait for the order to head to the hanger. Beth sends me a message and I head to the hanger with my gear which is my favorite primary gun MA37 Assault Rifle and M6G magnum side arm both I have max ammo for. I modified my armor to have two knives that can puncture a major's shields along with their armor and skin.

My armor is Crimson as my main color with black secondary color. I also have three grenades and three secured plasma grenades on my belt. I carry my bags one has many weapons ammo and grenades I have secured during my past missions. I see the pelican i'm heading down to the surface on. I walk over to the pelican which has eight marines in seats already.

I sit down at the last seat near the ramp. I place my bags down below my feet and I see the other person in Spartan armor enter the pelican. I see the rest of the seats get taken except for two which leaves a gap between the Spartan armor wearing people and the marines. I take my helmet off at the same time as the person across from me. I set my helmet down on my bag and place my head on my fist as i'm engulfed in shadows. I look at the person in Spartan armor and see a woman around my age. She has amber hair that passes her shoulders. I see her emerald eyes looking at me. She has a nice face and I keep my wolf eyes on her since I don't trust her.

* * *

She see's the Spartan enter the pelican and she walks onward to the pelican. She only got info of that she is going to be heading down to Reach's surface with a Spartan so she doesn't know which Spartan this is. She is part of ONI and she is going to be along with this Spartan. Her rank is Lieutenant Commander but this is her first field assignment away from earth's solar system.

She boards the pelican and sits down across from the Spartan. She drops her bag which has basic weapons nothing special. She takes off her helmet and see's the Spartan without his helmet. She see's his face get covered by shadows when she looks at him. He has very dark sapphire eyes but I can't see any emotion in them. Soon the shadows disappear and she see's a face without any emotion on it. He has tan skin and a scar on his face which runs down from his left eye to below his chin going over his lip. He has crimson hair so he's just like me of Irish, Scottish or British descent. She sees the man get up and lean against the wall.

* * *

I look over to the woman and decide to sit down to talk to her. I look at her and ask "so what is your name you don't look like a Spartan nor any branch of the military so are you a spook of ONI". She looks at me and she starts to fidget. "How did you get the Spartan armor and how was it reconfigured to the size of a nonSpartan" I asked.

"It was obtained by my father and reconfigured by his company" She said. I raise a eyebrow and ask "What's your name miss". "My name is Jennifer McAlister daughter of John McAlister" she said. "So your father is CEO of McAlister Industries and Manufacturers" I said. She nods her head and asks "what's your name sir since I told you mine".

Connor Flanagan is my name I said. Connor Lonergan wait I know that name your Spartan B312 the legendary Lone Wolf Jennifer said with wide eyes. I roll my eyes and pull out a beaten up medal. I look at it for a while before putting it away. "Yes that's me the lone wolf" I said leaning against the wall.

* * *

Why did I have to be part of the same team as Spartan B312. This Spartan is very dangerous he can kill me with one move. I pulls out the stupid PDA and looks at it to see the flashing light. I put it to text mode since she doesn't want this Spartan to know of this annoyance. She sends a reply to the messenger which says "you know that i'm on a assignment so I can't have you bothering me".

 _"I know Jennifer but i'm just checking up on you" the person said. "You know i'm not allowed to talk to anyone when on assignment which includes you Leo Mackenzie" she said. "I have the power to override that rule so i'll be talking to you everyday Jennifer got it" Leo said. "You just throw your weight around have you wondered why people doesn't like the Mackenzie family" Jennifer asked._ _"Your joking everybody loves the Mackenzie family" Leo said. "Your such a idiot goodbye Leo" Jennifer said before turning the PDA off._

She stuffs the PDA away into the utility pouch and crosses her arms.

* * *

I stare at her the entire time she's on the PDA and she has anger in her eyes. I see her put it away in the utility pouch and she crosses her arms. "To all passengers we are about to land please sit down" the pilot said. I sit down and put my helmet back on as the ONI agent does the same. I saw her rank when I was leaning against the wall. Its Lieutenant Commander she's higher rank than me.

The pelican lands and the ramp opens up for everyone. I let the marines off first since I don't want them to pester me. I grab my bags and in my left hand alone. I get off the pelican and head over to the staff sergeant. He looks at me and gets into the passenger warthog with a private in the passenger seat. I get into the back of the warthog and set my bags down. The ONI spook jumps in as well and the warthog heads off.

I look at the time of day. Its already July twenty-fourth so i'll be there in a few hours. I look over to the spook and see she's looking at me. I turn my head away from her gaze. ONI Office of Naval Intelligence such a stupid idea. I look back at my last team who have all perished. " _You want death to come to these people it will happen you know that you became the lone wolf for a reason and that's so no one would die do to being around you" the voice in my head said._

 _"I know that's my reason of why I became the lone wolf so doesn't ONI know that this Noble team is gonna die by something or someone" I asked. "Yes they do know that your cursed and anybody that you team up with will die so they want Noble team to perish to help the Covenant" the voice said. "These fellow Spartans are doomed there's no two ways about it their died" I said. "Yes they are lone wolf so what are you gonna do" the voice asked. "I can't do anything voice I will die soon anyways and I hope its with this team" I said._

The warthog stops and I see that we're here. I grab my bags and exit the warthog behind the spook. I head inside the outpost and set down my bags on some crates. I take my helmet off and hold it in my left hand. I look at the Noble team to see the members. I see a man loading a shotgun and he nods his head toward me. I look over to what looks like a Spartan-II cleaning a huge minigun he nods to me. I look over to a man loading a sniper rifle clip with very expensive bullets into the clip. I look over to the man that looks like the leader who's talking to the someone.

I take one step forward when out of a corner another member comes out and steps in front of me. I stare at her for thirty seconds before realizing who it is. "Kat is that you I thought you were sent to a different part of planet to help on that front" I asked. "I did and it was with these guys Connor so what's in the bags that you have" Kat asked.

I smile and head over to the bags. I open up the bags to reveal the weaponry that i've secured from all my lone wolf missions. The other three Spartans walk over to us and looks at the contents. "That's some arsenal how did you get all of this" the shotgun Spartan asked. "When you are like me you get to secure a lot of weapons to where you have your own personal armory" I said picking up a plasma rifle.

"Damn so you have destroyed Covenant to get all of this" the Spartan-II asked. "All of the Covenant weapons yes that's how I got all of this and I secured all of the UNSC weapons on missions where I could only have my knifes to sneak into previous bases of ours" I said putting the rifle down and pull out my knifes. "I like your style what's your name" the shotgun Spartan asked.

I put my knifes away and say "my name is Connor Lonergan Spartan B312 and yes i'm the lone wolf". I see the shotgun Spartan nearly drop his gun and he stands up." I'm Jorge nice to meet you Connor" the Spartan-II said shaking my hand. "I'm Emile nice to meet you" the shotgun Spartan said. "I'm Jun nice to meet you Connor" the sniper Spartan said.

I nod and I see the commander walk over to us. "I'm Carter leader of Noble team nice to meet you Connor" he said. I nod my head and say" if you want you can pick up a plasma grenade from my stash". They nod and they each take a plasma grenade. "We also have Jennifer McAlister a ONI agent to accompany us on our mission" Carter said pointing to the purple main color and pink secondary color Spartan armored agent.

I hear the entire team give out complains about why a ONI spook is coming with us. "Enough this is a order from the top of ONI and UNSC command" Carter said. Carter turns toward me and asks "Six you were on the same ship with her how is her combat skills". "During a combat simulation against Covenant enemies she can fight good but I wouldn't say great" I said.

"What kind of combat simulation was it" Carter asked. "To see how long she can hold out against increasing covenant enemies beginning with grunts eventually bringing out hunters with the rest" I said. "How far did she get in the simulation" Carter asked. "She reached the point of having grunts, jackals, skirmishers, brutes and elites all equipped with plasma pistol or rifle that's about 1/25 of the simulation" I said.

"So she has simulation experience but no real combat experience so she's just has some reliability at least Six she's with you" Carter said. "Sorry Connor have fun babysitting" Kat said patting me on the shoulder heading out after Jorge. Carter walks out with Emile and Jun behind him. I grab a small metal piece from the Covenant bag and place it in my empty compartment.

I turn to the Oni spook and say your with me stay on my left side at all times unless a firefight in a huge plain happens then get behind some cover and take out the enemy from there. "Understood Connor i'll do what you tell me" Jennifer said. We walk out of the outpost and get onto the falcon. "You are stepping into shoes many on this team rather leave unfilled i'm just glad to have Noble back at full strength" Carter said.

"I understand sir" I said. "I read your profile even the part the ONI censors didn't want me to see" Carter said. I nod and Carter says "that lone wolf shit stays behind got it". "Got it sir I won't go lone wolf on you" I said. "Good now about your equipment back at the outpost I took this flame grenade just in case" Carter said holding out a grenade.

"That's okay sir it came from the schematics I made when I was back on Earth Dublin,Ireland its one of the reasons the UNSC came for me" I said. Carter takes his helmet off and says "I didn't know that you made the schematics for these I thought ONI came up with it". I shake my head and take my helmet off. "My family has been behind many creations through out history and there's also another third of my family which are smooth talkers who happened to be diplomats and finally the last third the fighting side of the family" I said.

"That's quite a family past but how do you remember so much" Carter asked. I put my helmet back on and say "who says I remember anything Carter".


End file.
